


A Bit Like Adonis

by fangirlscribbles



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/post/117938080342/is-there-a-reason-youre-naked-in-my-bed">"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Like Adonis

It was Thursday night and quite late when Mickey got home to the apartment he shared with his sister. He hated the late shifts at work, but they generally paid better.  
  
As he opened the door, he silently prayed that Mandy didn’t have her new, super-hot best friend home. Mickey had thought they were dating in the beginning of their friendship, but Mandy had cleared it up pretty soon with a roll of her eyes and an, “I’m pretty sure he has the hots for  _you_ , Mick.”  
  
Mickey sort of regretted finding that out - if he still thought Ian and Mandy were dating, he might have been able to deal with having possibly the hottest guy he’d ever seen run around his house occasionally. As it was, ever since he found out Ian was also gay, the sexual tension between the two of them whenever they were in the same room was so thick Mickey swore he could cut it with a knife.  
  
He let out a sigh of disappointment and mild despair as he stepped inside and saw Ian’s shoes placed next to Mandy’s on the shoe rack.  _Of course_ , he thought. Why would the universe ever humor him? But the apartment was silent, so he had his hopes still.  
  
He spotted Mandy passed out on the couch and he sneaked through the living room towards his own bedroom. The TV was still on, playing something with the volume muted, the flickering light making Mandy look even paler than she really was. Mickey wondered briefly where Ian was, if his shoes were still in the hallway and he wasn’t passed out next to Mandy. He wasn’t in the kitchen either - the apartment was small enough for Mickey to see that from where he was standing in the living room.  
  
He was too tired to think much about it, but he got his answer when he opened the door to his room, freezing in the doorway at the image that greeted him.  
  
Spread out on his bed, naked as the day he was born, was none other than Ian fucking Gallagher. He was on his back, legs splayed and one of his pretty hands wrapped around his hard cock. And god, it was a  _magnificent_ cock.  
  
Mickey swallowed. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” he asked, feeling proud when his voice stayed steady and calm as ever, despite the fact that his own dick had begun to harden.  
  
Ian’s whole body jerked, his hand falling away from his cock as he turned his head to look at Mickey. _Shame_ , Mickey thought, but was soon distracted by Ian’s face. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were red and swollen where he’d probably bitten at them. His eyes were dark and intense, pupils so blown there was only a thin ring of green around them. Not that Mickey could see that from where he was standing, but he could imagine.  
  
“Yeah,” Ian said, casual as ever. “I was thinking we could fuck when you got home, get all this sexual tension out of the way. It was getting pretty annoying.”  
  
He gestured to his cock. “Sorry I started without you, I got a bit tired of waiting.”  
  
For a minute, nothing happened. Mickey just stood there, staring at Ian’s naked body, drinking him in. Ian stared back at him, seemingly not bothered by the situation at all.  
  
“So,” Ian said eventually, and Mickey dragged his eyes back to Ian’s face. He  _did_ look a little nervous after all, Mickey thought, which made him relax a little. “You game?”  
  
After staring for another moment, Mickey thought  _fuck it_ , and walked towards his bed, pulling his shirt off and kicking his bedroom door shut as he went.  
  
“Yeah, I’m game.”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't ask about the title of this drabble. talk to me on tumblr instead yeah?


End file.
